1. Field of the Invention
Pets, such as cats and dogs, are kept in high density urban areas for personal enjoyment, companionship and protecton of premises. However, these pets' access to the out-of-doors is limited by their environment and in some areas restricted by law; thus there is a need for an indoor animal waste disposer unit. To prevent obnoxious odors and unhealthy conditions, present indoor animal commodes for the pet must be frequently maintained, cleaned and replaced.
This invention relates to a pet animal waste disposer unit that encapsulates deposits of liquid and/or solid waste material into an individual easily disposable and sanitary package with a minimum of maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices for the disposal of animal waste material have generally been a waterproof tray that uses either a dry particle or litter absorbent material that eventually must be removed and replaced; or, a spray that is directed upon and cleanses those areas of the tray, upon which the pet has deposited liquid and/or solid waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,052, No. 4,014,292, and No. 4,027,625 disclose trays that will hold a quantity of dry particle absorbent material that must be regularly cleaned, as by screening, and periodically discarded for replacement by a fresh quantity of absorbent material. On occasion, the contents of the tray, which contain both liquid and solid waste, will be accidentally spilled either when at rest, or while being transferred from the tray to a disposable container; and, even the fresh change can be spilled while being transferred to the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,121 described disposable pads upon which the solid waste rests and the liquid waste that is absorbed by the pad must similarly be removed and replaced with substantially the same inherent hazards as referenced above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,138 discloses an animal commode in which the platform for receiving the waste material is cleansed by a jet of liquid spray. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,988, No. 3,842,803 and No. 4,050,414 have a continuous belt upon which the liquid and solid waste material is deposited, the belt being then moved to a second station in the course of which the solid waste material is deposited into a tray after which a jet of liquid spray cleanses the belt of any remaining waste material with the liquid of the spray dripping from the belt into the tray to intermix with the liquid and solid waste material during temporary storage.
The above prior art calls for the deposit of the waste material in the animal commode, temporary storage in an exposed condition, prior to removal of the tray containing the intermixed liquid and solid waste material. Storage, maintenance, cleansing and removal of the waste material is odoriferous, obnoxious and unsanitary.